


Broken

by AlexzandriaTegan



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexzandriaTegan/pseuds/AlexzandriaTegan
Summary: Sebastian Smythe and Barry Allen are twins, and neither have gotten along since before their mother's murder.When the Warbler and New Direction's reunion is set in Central City, the two get a chance to repair their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

I groaned as I read over the letter in my hands. The Warblers and New Directions were have a reunion in Central City. Central City was where my twin brother lived. My brother who said our mother was murdered by a man in red and yellow lightning. He was just stupid, and trying not to believe our- his father was a murderer. I had avoided any contact with my brother until this point, because I wasn't sure I could handle another argument with my brother.

There is no way Thad will let me skip the two-week reunion, so when we run into Barry, I'll have to explain it to everyone.

So, a week later I found myself in a hotel in Central City. Thad texted me to meet up with them in a local coffee shop.

Barry's POV

I was sitting in Jitters with Cisco and Caitlin, when a group of men in black blazers with red piping. I immediately recognized the group. I groaned and hid my face in my arms.

"Barry," Cisco said. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding." I muttered.

"Why?" he asked. I lifted my head a bit and glanced at the group. I seemed to have picked the wrong moment to look, because one of them noticed me. I dropped my head, groaning again.

"Help me." I whined.

"Barry w-"

Cisco was cut off by one of the group.

"Sebastian!" I heard. Oh great, they thought that I was Sebastian. Meaning he wasn't here. I'm not sure which I'd prefer though.

"I'm not Sebastian." I said, lifting my head off of the table. I could tell that they didn't believe me. In that moment, I noticed Sebastian coming in. I stood up "Well, I'm o-"

"Hey guys, it's been forever." I heard my voice say.

"The hell?" Cisco said. Caitlin looked kind of scared. I buried my face in my hands.

"Wha- Oh." Sebastian cut himself off as he noticed me.

"Hello Sebastian." I muttered, removing my hands from my face reluctantly.

"Barry." he said back.

"What the hell is going on here?" Cisco asked.

"This is Sebastian," I said. "My brother."

"Brother?" Cisco asked. "You have a brother?"

"Did I not just say that?" I asked.

"How come he never-"

"Because he didn't know."

"Know what?" Sebastian asked, but was ignored.

"He probably won't care."

"Why?"

"He didn't care all those years ago when he left to live in Ohio. Why would he now?"

"What are you talking about? What the hell don't I know?"

"Like you'd actually care. I was struck by lightning."

I left Jitters in a rush, then ran as far as I could. I found myself a few blocks from S.T.A.R. Labs. I decided to walk the rest of the way.

"Sebastian?" I heard a voice ask. I looked up from the ground to see two men walking towards me.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not Sebastian." I said.

"I don't think I'd forget your Meerkat face." the on of them said.

"I'm not Sebastian." I repeated. "He's at Jitters. If you want to go find him, cool. If not, I'm not in the mood to talk to any of his friends."

"I wouldn't really call us friends." the other one said. He stuck his hand out to me. "Blaine Anderson."

"Barry Allen." I said, and shook his hand.

"Kurt Hummel." the other one said, and shook my hand.

"So, um, what'd Sebastian do to you?" I said.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"For one, he called me a Meerkat." I said, pointing at Kurt. "Two, he's just not a nice person in general."

"Oh, um...he did a lot of things, really." Blaine said. "He was in a rival Glee club from us. Nearly blinded me. He made photos of my stepbrother. What did he do to you?"

"Abandoned me." I said. "Our mom was murdered years ago, and he moved away to Ohio."

"We never knew that Sebastian had a brother." Blaine said.

"I don't think either of us really advertise having a brother." I said. My phone rang. I pulled it out. I answered it, seeing it was Caitlin. "Hey, Caitlin."

"Barry, are you okay?" Caitlin asked. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Yeah, why?"

"You just seemed kind of upset."

"Yeah, no, I'm fine."

"Where are you?"

"I'm down at the park. I just needed to get some air."

"Okay."

"I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

I put my phone in my pocket. "So, can I ask why you are all in Central City?" I asked Kurt and Blaine.

"Warbler-New Direction reunion. Niff planned it." Blaine said. "They were hoping to come across one of those, um, what do you call them?"

"Meta-humans?" I asked.

"Yeah, those." Blaine said.

"Well, meta-humans aren't something that you want to come across." I said. "From my experiences with them, most of them aren't afraid to hurt people. They are hell-bent on destroying this city. Not even just this city. It's insane."

"Most?" Kurt asked. I shrugged.

"There's the Flash. He actual tries to stop the bad metas."

"What is the Flash?"

"He's a meta with super-speed."

"Have you ever met a meta human?" Blaine asked.

"A few. But they tried to kill me. I once made a friend with one."

"That's cool. But that trying to kill you thing doesn't sound fun."

"Definitely not." I said. "But, if you ever come across one, here's my number, text me. I know someone who has contacts with the Flash."

I wrote my number on a scrap of paper in my pocket. I gave it to Blaine.

"Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

-Sebastian's POV-

"He was struck by lightning?" I asked, shocked. "When?"

"About a year ago." the guy with the long hair said. "He was comatose for nine months."

"How the hell is he still alive?" I asked.

"S.T.A.R. Labs had technology to help." the brunette said.

I asked a few more questions, while the brunette stepped away to call Barry.

"Are there really people with powers?" Thad asked. I had forgotten that the Warblers were still here. "Meta-humans?"

"Yes." long-hair guy said. The Warblers pounced on him with questions. I didn't pay attention because I really didn't care about the meta-humans.

-Barry's POV-

Unknown Number:  
Hey, it's Blaine. Sebastian doesn't believe that you have contacts to the Flash.

Me:  
I expected that.  
Can you guys go to the abandoned Ferris Air place? I can send directions. 

Unknown Number:  
Sure.  
Guys are really excited.

I texted Cisco to warn him. Half an hour later, I was at Ferris Air in my suit. The others would be listening through the comms. I'd be disguising my voice like I usually did with Iris.

When the New Directions and Warblers arrived, I spent a while answering any questions they had for me, whether they were about my powers or other metas.

I could see the smug look Blaine was giving a disgruntled looking Sebastian.

-_-_-

Blaine:  
Thad says Sebastian has been grumpy the last few days.

Me:  
Serves him right

Blaine:   
You should join us at the bar later

Me:  
Maybe. I don't want to intrude.

Blaine:  
You won't be. It'll be fun.  
Besides, the rest of the Warblers want to thank you for being able to let us see a meta human.  
Without getting killed.

Me:  
That sounds like no isn't an option.

Blaine:  
Probably not.

You can bring your friends from the other day too.

Me:  
Ok.

-_-_-

Later that night, a mix of the New Directions and Warblers were already gathered there., including Sebastian. Some of them seemed shocked at how alike Sebastian and I looked. 

"Oh my god, there is two of them." One of them with a mohawk said. Over the course of the evening, I learned all of their names. The Warblers and the New Directions continued to go up in different groups and sing. The others were slowly becoming drunk. The only person that I haven't had a conversation with so far was Sebastian. I wasn't sure how a conversation with Sebastian would go. We haven't had a decent conversation since before mom died.

I slid onto the seat next to Sebastian "Hey." I said. 

"Hey." Sebastian replied. He was watching Blaine and Kurt, Who were singing 'Love You Like A Love Song.' 

"What are you thinking about?" I asked and he shrugged.

"High School regrets, I suppose." he said. "I was so mean to all of them, for whatever stupid reason. When you talked with them, they were guarded at first, but relaxed after a minute. It made me think of how terrible I was." 

"I heard that you nearly blinded Blaine." I said, half jokingly. 

"He told you about that?" Sebastian asked, I nodded. "It was an accident though. The slushie was meant to hit their clothes, not eyes."

"How do you blind a person with a slushie?" I asked. 

"Rock salt." Sebastian said. "I put it in so the slushie wouldn't melt." 

"And why were you throwing a slushie in the first place?" 

He shrugged. "It was a thing at their school, I guess."

"A thing? That's...weird."

The song ended. Kurt and Blaine walked off the stage and over to us.

"Hey guys." Blaine said. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Slushies." Sebastian said. 

"Slushies?" Blaine asked, I nodded. "Interesting choice of a topic."

"Yeah." Kurt said.

"I have an idea." Sebastian said, standing up. "Come on, Barry."


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" I asked. Sebastian dragged me out of my seat, towards the stage. "Really, Sebastian?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun." he said. "Unless you're afraid that you're not as good as me."

"Please, I could beat you any day." I said, even if I wasn't sure I could.

"Prove it." Sebastian said with a smirk, then the song began. I cast an annoyed glance at Sebastian when I recognized the song.

 

(Sebastian)  
I threw a wish in the well  
Don't ask me I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell  
And now you're in my way

(Barry)  
I'd trade my soul for a wish  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this  
But now you're in my way

 

(Both)  
Your stare was holding

(Barry)  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

(Sebastian)  
Hot night, wind was blowin'

 

I would never admit it to Sebastian, but I was having lots of fun.

 

(Both)  
Where you think you're going baby?

(Barry (Sebastian))  
Hey, I just met you (and this is crazy)

But here's my number, (so call me maybe)  
It's hard to look right (at you baby)  
But here's my number, (so call me maybe)

(Sebastian (Barry))  
Hey I just met you (and this is crazy)  
But here's my number, (so call me maybe)  
And all the other boys (try to chase me)  
But here's my number, (so call me maybe)

 

(Barry)  
You took your time with the call  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all  
But still you're in my way

(Sebastian)  
I beg and borrow and steal  
At first sight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it  
But it's in my way

(Both)  
Your stare was holding

 

(Sebastian)  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

(Barry)  
Hot night, wind was blowin'

(Both)  
Where you think you're going baby?

 

(Barry (Sebastian))  
Hey, I just met you (and this is crazy)

But here's my number, (so call me maybe)

It's hard to look right (at you baby)

But here's my number, (so call me maybe)

(Sebastian (Barry))  
Hey I just met you (and this is crazy)  
But here's my number, (so call me maybe)  
And all the other boys (try to chase me)  
But here's my number, (so call me maybe)

(Both)Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so so bad  
Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so so bad

(Both)It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number, so call me maybeHey, I just met you and this is crazy  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
And all the other boys try to chase me  
But here's my number, so call me maybeBefore you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so so bad  
Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
So call me maybe

 

Once the song finished, I sat next to Cisco at the bar, and Sebastian took the seat next to me, calling to the bartender for a drink.

"Dude, since when can you sing?" he asked. I shrugged in response.

"Singing's never really been my thing." I answered.

"You weren't half bad." Sebastian said.

"Haha." I replied dryly.

"So, lightning, huh?" Sebastian asked, drinking half the glass in one go.

"Yeah." I said.

"Hmph. And you didn't think I'd care?" Sebastian asked, his voice was void of any emotion.

"Didn't care enough to talk to me for over twelve years." I muttered, raising my own drink to take a sip.

"Yeah, well, you didn't reach out either." Sebastian replied, his tone slightly bitter.

"You made it clear you didn't want me to." I said.

"And I wonder why that is." Sebastian hissed.

"Are we really going to do this again?" I asked.

"Do what?" Sebastian asked, quickly downing the rest of his drink. "You try to convince me of some delusion you made up when we were kids about that murderer being innocent, and I just shut you down and tell you how wrong you are?"

"I'm not the one who is wrong!" 

"Yes, you are!" Sebastian yelled, pulling at the ends of his hair in frustration. "Good God, how long are you going to hold onto to that? You need to grow up, Barry! Your father-"

"He's our dad." I cut him off.

"No, he's not. He's your dad." Sebastian said, poking me in the chest. "I'm not related to that murderer-"

"He didn't kill her!"

"Yes! He did, Barry. Get the hell over it!"

I saw red, and the next thing I knew, I felt pain in my hand, and Sebastian hand a hand on his nose, which was bleeding. Ignoring the many eyes on me, I left the bar in a hurry.


End file.
